Face à Face
by LicyLionyx
Summary: [Défi] Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le manoir Kido avec un but très spécial. Heureusement Shun veille.


**.**

 **Auteur :** LicyLionyx

 **Crossover :** Saint Seiya/City Hunter ( Nicky Larson en vf) **  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

 **Idée défi de** Eliana Hime **,** **sans qui je n'aurais pas pensé à écrire ce crossover.**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Face à Face  
**

.

. .

La fin officielle des Guerres Saintes avait été annoncée, il y a quelques années, par la dissipation du cosmos d'Athéna.

Tous les survivants, chevaliers, gardes et serviteurs disséminés aux quatre coins du monde étaient retournés en Grèce pour participer à la reconstruction du Sanctuaire.

Tous sauf les cinq bronzes qui s'étaient fais connaître par leur nombre important de batailles gagnées.

Eux avaient eu le choix : aider maintenant ou plus tard.

Sans surprise, ils avaient privilégié la seconde option.

Entre Seiya qui gérait l'orphelinat, Hyoga qui était reparti en Russie et Shiryu qui commençait à fonder sa petite famille aux Cinq Pics, il ne restait que lui pour protéger celle qui fut le réceptacle de sa déesse protectrice.

Lui et Ikki…

Si lui avait pris cette mission à cœur, son frère avait disparu à la seconde même où le mot responsabilité avait été prononcé et depuis personne n'avait entendu parler de lui.

Les rumeurs sur sa mort redoublaient à chaque année qui s'écoulait. Beaucoup étaient déjà venu lui présenter leurs condoléances et à chaque fois, il devait se retenir de leur rappeler que son frère était comme son armure : immortel.

Soupirant, Shun marcha sans entrain vers le café ''Cat's Eyes''. L'heure était extrêmement matinale mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps sur une futilité. Plus vite il finirait et plus vite il pourrait reprendre ses fonctions.

Entrant dans le bar qui venait d'ouvrir, il commanda le petit déjeuné du jour et partit s'installer sur l'une des tables /banquettes proche du fond.

«Pouvez-vous me prévenir lorsque Ryô Saeba arrivera ? » Demanda-t-il au serveur au physique imposant qui vint lui apporter son repas.

Ce dernier le dévisagea longuement de derrière ses lunettes noires avant d'acquiescer.

Shun le regarda repartir avec l'impression que l'homme l'avait sondé. C'était une sensation familière. Comme avec Shiryu. Cet homme était comme son ami : dangereux malgré sa cécité.

C'était presque amusant de voir quelqu'un avec une aura aussi puissante qu'un cosmos serveur.

S'installant plus confortablement, Shun commença à manger.

Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre en plus d'attendre.

 **.**

 **OooooO**

 **.**

« Je n'accepte pas les clients masculins. » Annonça directement Ryô Saeba après être rentré dans le café et que Umibôzu, son 'ami ' colossal lui avait indiqué qu'un jeune homme l'attendait.

L'autre ne répondit pas de suite, l'observant simplement en sirotant son thé. Quand sa tasse fut vide, il posa délicatement ses mains aux longs doigts sur la table et répondit enfin.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour vous employer mais pour vous parler. »

A contre cœur, le nettoyeur professionnel s'installa sur la banquette opposée de son visiteur. Pourquoi ce n'était pas une belle femme à la poitrine généreuse qui venait le voir ?

Buvant son café, il dévisagea à son tour son vis-à-vis.

De longs cheveux aux reflets verts, un corps musclé tout en délicatesse, de grands yeux émeraude aux long cils noir, une peau pâle, un visage juvénile et des traits fins.

Son regard resta plus longuement fixé sur le col roulé noir sans manche et plus particulièrement sur l'absence de poitrine.

Ok.

Certainement un androgyne.

L'apparence délicate de l'autre l'avait vraiment fais douté sur son sexe.

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous introduit dans la résidence Kido, hier soir ? » Demanda finalement l'inconnu d'une voix extrêmement ennuyée.

Les yeux sombres de Ryô se rétrécirent. Il était un homme de l'ombre, habitué à toutes les basses besognes allant du meurtre à la filature. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et son surnom de « City Hunter » faisait trembler ses ennemis.

Il ne craignait rien.

Il était un pro.

Pourtant, l'autre ne semblait même pas douter que c'était lui le coupable. Sa confiance tranquille était assez déstabilisante et surtout intrigante. Autant, il avait l'air faible et autant il ne pouvait nier que sa simple présence le rendait mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton nonchalant pour cacher qu'il était vraiment intéressé par la réponse.

Il était certain d'avoir été discret et avait évité toutes les caméras de la demeure.

« Je suis Shun, son garde du corps. » Répondit l'autre comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Vous ne ressemblez pas à un garde du corps. Vous êtes plus comme une femme fragile. » Remarqua le nettoyeur, bien qu'il était le premier à savoir que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

« Beaucoup de gens disent cela. » Acquiesça Shun d'un ton amusé alors que Ryô fronçait les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle à être traité de fillette ?

« Vous êtes vraiment un mec ? » Demanda-t-il dubitatif.

« Oui. Vous en voulez la preuve ? » Questionna à son tour Shun avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Je préférerai éviter. » Marmonna Ryô avant d'enchainer. « Je voulais juste voir Saori Kido. »

« Sachant que vous êtes resté plusieurs minutes dans la buanderie. Pouvez-vous définir ce que vous entendez par " la voir " ? »

« C'est une grande personnalité. On parle souvent d'elle dans les médias mais personne ne connaît sa taille de bonnet. J'hésitais entre D ou E. »

« Donc, vous avez pénétré dans la maison Kido juste pour voir Saori nue... » Résuma Shun. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis sourit méchamment l'instant d'après avant que son visage ne redevienne doux et innocent.

Ryô cligna des yeux surpris. Est-ce que le gamin venait réellement d'avoir un changement de personnalité en quelques secondes ?

Assise au bar, Kaori, sa chère partenaire d'affaire, soupira en polissant le manche de son gigantesque maillet. De toute évidence, elle se retenait vivement de le frapper en entendant la raison de son escapade nocturne.

Ryô la regarda un moment dans la crainte avant de retrouver son expression impassible.

«Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de... » Commença en se levant Ryô avant qu'une forte emprise sur son poignée ne l'arrête.

« Quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il surpris en voyant que c'était Shun qui le retenait. Il n'avait même pas vu le mouvement du garçon.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous partir ? Nous n'avons pas fini. » La voix du garde du corps sonnait amusé.

Indifférent Ryô haussa les épaules et grimaça lorsque les ongles du plus jeune s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

« Je ne suis pas un fan des comportements agressifs mais je ne suis d'autant plus pas favorable aux pervers. » Précisa Shun.

Tel un avertissement, l'atmosphère à l'intérieur du café devint tendue alors que Shun continuait à sourire à son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda à regret Ryô. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas et malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

« La promesse que vous ne vous approcherez plus de Saori Kido. » Répondit Shun décontracté alors que Ryô commençait à ne plus sentir sa main.

D'où est-ce que ce gamin tirait une telle force ?!

« C'est stupide. »

« Aller, vous pouvez le faire. » Lui dit Shun pour l'encourager. « Ce n'est pas cher payer. »

La dernière partie de sa phrase avait été murmuré mais malgré son expérience, Ryô frémit.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange concernant le garçon, quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux. C'était comme une aura épineuse. Une aura qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un objet aiguisé allait fondre sur lui au moindre instant.

Inhalant profondément, Ryô chercha une échappatoire. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'incliner devant un jeunot !

« Maître Shun ! » Crièrent en même temps deux jeunes garçons en pénétrant dans l'échoppe.

« Je suis ici. » répondit Shun. « Et j'étais au milieu d'une affaire. » Siffla-t-il d'agacement en regardant les deux gardes du corps novices qui étaient rentrés au service de Saori depuis à peine une année.

Ces derniers reculèrent légèrement. Effrayé d'avoir mis leur chef de mauvaise humeur.

« Désolé. Mais des envoyés du Sanctuaire sont arrivés. »

Shun plissa les yeux. Il détestait être prévenu au dernier moment ; surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de question comme le besoin de financement ou l'état d'avancement des travaux du Sanctuaire.

Il était le protecteur de Saori Kido ainsi que son principal lien avec le lieu sacré.

Il méritait un peu plus de prévenance, tout de même.

« Bien. Je me dois d'être présent pour les saluer. »

Il fixa Ryô d'un long regard noir qui pouvait être compris comme 'Nous n'en avons pas fini', puis s'inclinant légèrement avant de dire qu'il s'excusait pour sa colère.

Abasourdi, Ryô l'observa sans comprendre.

C'était flippant à la fin.

Le gamin avait plus que certainement un dédoublement de la personnalité.

Pressé par le temps, Shun, suivi par ses hommes, s'avança jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et s'arrêta sur le palier pour se retourner vers le 'City Hunter'.

« Oh, avant que je n'oublie. Respectez ma demande ou alors… » Un sourire sadique et méchant apparu sur ses lèvres charnues. « Ou alors bienvenue en enfer. »

Termina-t-il en s'amusant des frissons qu'il avait créé chez son auditoire.

Les autres ne vantaient de sa pureté d'âme depuis qu'il avait repoussé la possession du dieu Hadès. Pauvres ignorants.

Lui le savait. Les Enfers avaient laissé des traces indélébile sur lui.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, il avait été marqué par les ténèbres et s'en complaisait.

.

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **.  
**


End file.
